The present innovations related to transaction splitting in an electronic payment network.
In certain electronic payment processing systems, functionality is included to enable a user to identify multiple accounts and/or multiple methods of payment prior to communicating an authorization requests for an electronic payment. These systems essentially allow a user to initiate multiple partial payments at a point of sale. While such systems enable additional consumer flexibility in making payments, improved systems and methods for payment splitting may provide an improved process.